


The Fishplant.

by Enderperson



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, I started this 4 months ago and JUST now finished it I can live my life again, I'M FREE, Sole is also non binary, but mostly friendos bein friendos, there's romance if you squint REALLY hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderperson/pseuds/Enderperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Deacon being a whiny baby.<br/>When I first went through this place, and I'm sure EVERYONE know's what place I'm talking about, Deacon whined the whole god damn time nonstop. So I made this.<br/>And this is NOT the same Sole from my MacCready fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fishplant.

"I don't think this is a good idea."  
"But I don't see anything, no people, no ferals, not even mirelurks. That's weird. And there's lights on." the redhead shifted, glancing at the man crouched next to them before looking back through their snipers scope.  
"Which we should take as a blessing and continue on our happy way."  
The redhead scoffed, and stood up.  
"Where's your sense of adventure Deeks?"  
Deacon patted his pockets before shrugging with a small grin.  
"Guess I left it in my other pants."  
"And how many pairs of pants do you have in that pack of yours? I'm sure it's in one of them." they said with a snort.  
Without waiting to see if he'd actually follow Sole started walking towards the large building. As they both got closer the bodies of raiders could be seen. All of which had been at, least, dismembered horrifically.  
"I don't know about you but I definitely don't wanna end up like these guys."  
"I still wanna know what happened to them, at least."  
"Sometimes I wonder how you haven't died yet."  
"Probably because I have such a wonderful companion." Sole flashed him a grin before trying the door. Stepping back when it opened and bowing. "Ladies first."  
He rolled his eyes and walked in.  
"If I'm the lady in this relationship then does that mean you're my doting boyfriend?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Then honey I think this is a terrible idea and we should leave before we get in over our heads." he whined in a high pitched voice.  
"Ohmygod D. The blood isn't that recent. And I don't think anything's here. And EVEN if something is here I'm sure we can deal with it."  
"Fine, fine. You ARE the boss."  
"If I recall, you're the one who wanted me to take point."  
"What can I say. I'm a follower not a leader." Deacon said with a shrug.

Sole was standing in the middle of the floor elevator, hands on hips. He was near the opening to the elevator, but not on it.  
"Okay if it smells bad up here I KNOW it's going to smell even worse down there."  
"You're very adamant about not being here."  
"The place gives me the creeps. And honestly I bet something exceptionally horrible is down there." Deacon said and crossed his arms.  
"I would be disappointed if there wasn't."  
"Of course you would." Deeks sighed, and shuffled onto the elevator.  
Sole smirked and practically danced to the elevator button and smashed it with an almost maniacal look in their eyes.

"So, you happy we found out what happened here?" Deacon drawled from his hiding spot behind a steel pole, his voice radiating smugness.  
"D I will shoot you!" Sole yelled angrily while shooting at the gen 1 synths that had been in the basement.

They were both silent as Sole stomped angrily around collecting whatever was useful from the last of the synths outside. It had started to pour in the middle of the firefight. Now they were both soaked and miserable. Once done they made their way to the back of one of the trucks. The raiders had apparently used it as a sleeping place, as there were sleeping bags already laid out. Neither of them wanting to sleep inside the plant itself since it reeked of dead fish.  
"C'mon Sole it's not that bad." Deacon said, trying to make Sole feel better.  
"It wouldn't be if it hadn't started raining! I hate rain. I hate being wet. We can't even make a fire in this dingy truck. I blame you." Sole whined as they peeled off their wet clothes and getting dry one's out of their pack.  
"Hey. You're the one who wanted to come here. Remember? I was the one telling you to leave it alone, but noo." Deacon would be annoyed as well but he was enjoying the boss' misery a little too much.  
"We're sharing a sleeping bag."  
"No arguments from me."


End file.
